Kawakaze
Quotes Hourly Notifications (Kai) Seasonal Quotes |Fall2015_Note = 食いもん(kuimon)＝食い物(kuimono)＝food |FallEvent2015 = 姉貴、あんま心配すンなって。大丈夫、今度はやられはしないよ。任せとけ！ |FallEvent2015_EN = Sis, I told ya not to worry. It's alright, I'm not gonna lose this time. Leave it to me. |FallEvent2015_Clip = |FallEvent2015_Note = She's talking to Umikaze (who's worried about her) and Shigure, a fellow participant of the Battle of Vella Gulf, where Kawakaze sank along with Arashi and Hagikaze. |Christmas2015 = 提督！クリスマスじゃンか、クリスマス！ケーキどこよ、ケーキ！イエーイ！ |Christmas2015_EN = Admiral, it's Christmas you know! Christmas! Cake, Where's the cake? Yay~ |Christmas2015_Clip = |Christmas2015_Note = Sorry Kawakaze, It appears your sister dropped it... |EndofYear2015 = もう年末じゃンか！早いなぁ。艦隊も大掃除だね。仕方ない、やりますか。提督も、はい、ほうき持って！ |EndofYear2015_EN = It's the year end already? That was fast... The fleet is having a cleanup eh... Oh well, I'm up for it. You too, Admiral. Here, take this broom! |EndofYear2015_Clip = |EndofYear2015_Note = Looks like the Admiral couldn't catch a break... |NewYear2016 = 提督！謹賀新年だよ！今年も江風さンと姉貴たちをよろしくな！さ、お年玉ちょうだい！ほれほれ～！ |NewYear2016_EN = Admiral, It's New Year! Take care of me and my sisters this year too! Now, New Year's Gift please! Gimme, gimme! |NewYear2016_Clip = |NewYear2016_Note = |Setsubun2016 = 節分だー！ 豆投げるぜーっ！ 右舷、目標発見！ てぇーっ！ ……初弾命中ー！ ……え？ あれ……川内……さン？ えっと、えっと……え！？ |Setsubun2016_EN = It's Setsubun! I'm throwin' beans! Starboard, target spotted! Fire! It's a hit! Eh? wha... Sendai? I uh... uhm... |Setsubun2016_Clip = |Setsubun2016_Note = |Valentine2016 = 提督、ほら、チョコあげるよ。ン？大丈夫、酒保で買ってきたものだからさ。お返しはバッチリよろしくね！ |Valentine2016_EN = Admiral! Here, some chocolate for you! ...huh? It's alright. It's something I just bought from one of the stores. I look forward to the return, okay!? |Valentine2016_Clip = |Valentine2016_Note = |WhiteDay2016 = おー？提督、チョコのお返しかい？義理堅いね、結構結構。食べるよ……　おー、美味しいじゃン。ありだね、ありあり。 |WhiteDay2016_EN = Oh? A return for that chocolate, Admiral? You know your manners, good good. I'll try it... Oh, these are quite delicious. I say it works. It sure does. |WhiteDay2016_Clip = |WhiteDay2016_Note = |Spring2016 = ンっ、春だねぇ～春。少し暖かくなってきたよねぇ、二十四駆もお花見するかなぁ～、ねっ！ |Spring2016_EN = Hm, it's finally spring eh, spring. It got a lil' hotter didn't it, wonder if I should go flower viewing with the 24thDesDiv. Hey! |Spring2016_Clip = |Spring2016_Note = |ThirdAnniversary2016 = ン？三周年じゃンか、三周年！やったな！何かびっくりだよ！イエーイ！ |ThirdAnniversary2016_EN = Hm? It's the third anniversary, isn't it? The third anniversary! Way to go! That's quite a shocker! Yay~! |ThirdAnniversary2016_Clip = |ThirdAnniversary2016_Note = |RainySeason2016 = ふーン…… 雨の日が続くね。梅雨ってやつだよね。ま、仕方ない。のンびりやるさ。 |RainySeason2016_EN = Hmm... It's been raining for days. It's the rainy season after all. Oh well, time to relax. |RainySeason2016_Clip = |RainySeason2016_Note = |MidSummer2016 = 夏本番だー！　くぅ～、あっついねー！！　いやいや、これは水着じゃないとやってらンないでしょ？　お、提督も脱いでいいよ。 |MidSummer2016_EN = It's Summer time!! Kuuu~, it's so hot!! No, no, if you're not wearing a swimsuit you're missing out! Oh, Admiral should strip too! |MidSummer2016_Clip = }} Character Appearance * Kawakaze has blue eyes and very long red hair tied into low twintails with red hair ribbons, wears a white hairband, has very long payot, a long ahoge, and has asymmetrical bangs. Her clothing has a distinct black and white contrast with blue trimming, with a white-and-black collared sleeveless shirt half-opened to reveal her navel, blue neckerchief, black fingerless elbow gloves, a black pleated skirt held by a thick white belt, black thighhighs, and loafers. She shares many of these characteristics with her sister ship Umikaze. * Her combat gear is unusually painted all black, with a hand-carried, twin-turret cannon in her left hand, a smokestack and antenna mast carried like a backpack, and twin torpedo turrets on machine arms from the smokestack. * In her 2nd remodel, she now wears a more ornate version of her original uniform with red trimming, analogous to Yuudachi and Shigure's own remodeled uniform. Added to this is a tattered black and white scarf. She gains hair flaps, a gradient to her hair (it now fades to blue), twin braids in place of her twintails and her eyes change color to golden yellow. Personality * Kawakaze has a fiery "delinquent girl"/sukeban personality. Notes *Summer 2015 Event E-2 Clear Reward. *Available at World 2-5 Boss S-Rank drop since April 22, 2016. *Kawakaze's Kai Ni form allows her to equip (Toku) Daihatsu Landing Craft, Daihatsu Landing Craft (Type 89 Medium Tank & Landing Force) and Toku Daihatsu Landing Craft + 11th Tank Regiment. Trivia *Her name means "river wind". **It was first carried by the second and last ship of the Urakaze class Destroyers in 1915. The 1915 Kawakaze never served Japan, as she was sold before completion to Italy. **Then, it was carried by the leader of the Kawakaze class destroyers in 1918. That class is sometimes referred to as the Tanikaze class as the latter was laid down before (even if she was launched and completed after). **She was in 1939 the only Japanese destroyer whose name was carried by two other destroyers before her. *She was sunk 7 August of 1943 by the [[wikipedia:USS Dunlap (DD-384)|USS Dunlap (DD-384)]], [[wikipedia:USS Craven (DD-382)|USS Craven (DD-382)]] and [[wikipedia:USS Maury (DD-401)|USS Maury (DD-401)]], between Kolombangara and Vella Lavella, in the Battle of Vella Gulf; hence hers and Umikaze's 21:00 lines. *Received her Kai Ni on April 22, 2016.